Birth of Yin and Yang
by Oh Shizz
Summary: God's will be reborn into this world, one of Yin, another of Yang, will they together destroy this world or will they bring peace upon the corrupted ninja system? Dark/OC OCxOC ItachixSakura


**Hey there! Some things in this fan fiction will be… different. It will also just be something I think of on the spot so sorry if the plot disappoints some of you out there.**

 **Any suggestions on plot or anything else regarding the story will be greatly appreciated although I might not use your suggestion I will take it to mind.**

 **Without a further ado… Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not it's characters or plots. All property belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

A gloomy shadow enveloped Konohagakure, giving birth to fear among the citizens and shinobi whose eyes were placed on the person responsible for the overcast.

An outbreak of panic spread throughout Konohagakure, word spread fast and soon we saw a man standing upon Hokage Rock.

This man had beautiful golden jaw-length bangs the flowed freely through the air. The only thing that could match such beauty was the pearlescent blue eyes that could easily be mistaken for an ocean of seas.

This man was seen wearing a white robe that stretched across his body until making it's stop at his ankles, the words, 'Yondaime Hokage (fourth Hokage)', were printed on the back of the robe, identifying that this was no other than Minato Namikaze, otherwise known as, 'Konoha's Yellow Flash', the current fourth Hokage of Konohagakure.

" _Such vile chakra… who, no what could this be? Wait don't tell me-"_ Noted a worried Minato,

"Fourth Hokage, fear has spread throughout the village and is trying to be handled by shinobi and Anbu alike but I'm afraid that we cannot control the situation for much longer…" Reported Dragon, Minato's most trusted Anbu, as he kneeled in front of the Hokage.

"Understood, I will calm the situation soon." Replied Minato.

"Have we been able to identify this threat?" Asked Minato seriously.

"I'm afraid not my lord, but and small group of Anbu can be sent to gather information on the target?" Proposed the experience shinobi.

"That will not be necessary…" Replied Minato,

"I will go- "

"Hokage I must insist you let Anbu deal with this, if anything happens to you, the whole village will fall in a pit of depression, and we will be in shambles." Advised Dragon.

"I am Hokage and my decision rules over any other! I will go and subdue the enemy." Barked the Hokage while releasing Ki that made the Anbu agent know he was serious.

"Understood." Said Dragon in a monotonic voice.

"And… If anything happens, I want you to take a temporary position as Hokage…" Said Minato in a serious voice,

"But- "Said Dragon about to but in,

"Also… Tell Naomi I love her and always have…" Said an embarrassed Hokage

"I always knew you liked her-" Chuckled Dragon.

Silence soon found itself upon the two figures as one glance to the gates on Konohagakure.

Fear could be seen in both their eyes, was this actually happening?

"As I feared…" Said Minato in a knowing voice,

"The 'Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox)'…"

" _But what happened to Kushina?" Thought a now worried Hokage._

The beast stood level with the Hokage Rock, with its red tails flowing wildly in the air, slashing and grinding against the bloomed forest at the feet of the Fox's eagle claws.

Its icy stare was casted upon the whole village but was primarily focused at the man that stood opposite to it.

Fear was evident in Minato, he was facing the Kyuubi no Kitsune the most powerful tailed beast but Minato did what a leader has to do and swallowed said fear and prepared for battle.

"I will teleport the Kyuubi and I far away from Konohagakure, I want you and a team of Shinobi and Anbu alike to escorts academy and civilians to a safe place hidden within Hokage Rock." Ordered Minato,

"Understood." Replied Dragon as he **shunshined (body flicker)** away.

Minato now stared at the demon, his ocean eyes reaching the rage enveloped eyes of the Kyuubi... Neither of them even flinched once, not allowing even the slightest fear show.

"I am the Yondaime Hokage and I will protect this village… At any cost!" Proclaimed a proud Minato as one of his famous 'Hiraishin Kunai (Flying Thunder God Kunai)' twirled between his fingers,

"So how bout' it Kyuubi… **Let's dance!** " Yelled Minato as he threw his kunai,

" **Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Boom! I know it's short but who doesn't just love cliff hangers!**

 **I will update this weekly or something depending on feedback.**

 **It's been a pleasure and please review.**


End file.
